


cat fics!!!!!

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lokitty, M/M, Thorkitty, like an obscene amount of fluff, otherkitties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so many cat prompts *3*<br/>each chapter is gonna be a standalone fic<br/>all of em can be found on my tumblr under the writing tag too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt: loki turns thor into a furry red cat :3 ](http://pathatfatcat.tumblr.com/post/107804791530/sheilatakesabow-replied-to-your-post-i-want-to)

Loki’s favourite test subject, when it comes to trying out new spells and questionable potions, is his older brother by far. And while Thor does not ever  _explicitly_  volunteer for these experiments, neither does he stop barging into Loki’s quarters unannounced when he knows the consequences.

Although that might be because Loki’s other pranks on his brother always warrant a confrontation, and he makes it a point not to be found anywhere but his chambers.

But that’s neither here nor there.

—

Thor enters Loki’s chambers positively  _red_  with fury – indeed, all the hair on his head and body has been dyed a bright poppy colour, courtesy of a few drops of Loki’s newest potion introduced into Thor’s morning meals.

Thor’s dour expression mirrors the storm clouds that have gathered outside, darkening the once-sunny morning until lights are re-lit to see through the dark.

"A cure for your malaise," Loki greets, determined to be bright when his brother is not. "I hear you’ve been feeling ill as of late."

Thor does not even question it, so often does Loki play his tricks only to reverse them again, that he downs the offered drink in one swallow. A peculiar expression flits across his face before it starts changing; more hair grows to cover Thor’s skin, and he starts  _shrinking_ , the bones beneath his skin popping audibly as they shift into a new shape. _  
_

Thor’s roar of outrage, too, shifts into something more like yowling, like alley cats at night.

Out Thor crawls from the puddle of his clothes, still that ghastly bright red, but somehow looking dignified nonetheless.

It’s probably something to do with natural feline grace.

Thor hisses at Loki, his posture filled with aggression, before he bolts under the bed.

–

Loki spends the better part of his morning trying to coax Thor out from various hiding places in his room. It feels, to Loki, the longest his brother has ever held a grudge against him, but eventually Thor emerges and starts cleaning himself with quiet dignity as though he were not some scared pussycat five minutes ago.

He even lets Loki pick him up and pet him, and chases after the pieces of string Loki drags along the floor.

It’s as they’re curling up together for an afternoon nap that Loki decides he’s going to keep Thor like this for as long as possible, even if it means lying to their mother.

He’s always been more of a cat person, anyways.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "lokitty going into heat"  
> one of the symptoms of a cat going into heat is increased affection so this is just lots of fluff
> 
> [x](http://pathatfatcat.tumblr.com/post/107819889730/loki-kitty-going-into-heat)

One of Loki’s favourite pastimes is to transform into a sleek black cat that can fit into the smallest hiding places and leaves cat hair on every piece of clothing Thor owns. 

It’s a good thing, that his brother takes it all with such good humour and chooses to see it a gesture of affection rather than vandalism.

Thor’s right, of course; Loki doesn’t purposely leave behind traces of himself because he hates his brother. He doesn’t mark Thor’s clothing and his room with his scent for nothing, he doesn’t let his brother go anywhere without something that tells the world,  _Thor is mine_.

But Thor’s not exactly well-versed in the language of cats, so Loki can get away with pretty much anything.

Including, on the rare occasion, chasing away Thor’s potential bedmates in exchange for some kitty cuddles.

–

Loki’s been restless for the past couple of days. He’s still in his cat form, after several months – it’s the longest he’s ever been out of his Aesir skin, but he doesn’t feel quite ready to turn back – and is quite content to stay a cat for several more.

Something about this form just speaks to him, in the way nothing has before. He  _belongs_ , as a cat.

And also Thor, already prone to excessive touching, really likes to run his hands through Loki’s fur in the  _best_  way. He’s the only one Loki allows to give him belly rubs, because no one else can do it right.

Which is, incidentally, the exact reason why Loki wakes Thor up at an ungodly hour – to deal with the incessant itching under his skin. Thor obliges, as he always does, though somewhat grudgingly and clumsily, as his head is still fogged with sleep.

To Loki, this simply will not do. To have anything less than Thor’s full attention is a crime – one Loki resolves my climbing onto Thor’s face and sitting down, until Thor is struggling to breathe and his hands come up to move Loki down onto his chest.

Loki starts purring as Thor’s fingers scratch under his chin with  _just_  the right amount of pressure. Loki unconsciously kneads his paws against Thor’s chest, bumping his head against Thor’s chin as his hand pulls away.

"Loki?" Thor’s voice is rough with sleep, but he resumes his petting nonetheless. 

Loki responds by purring louder, encouraging Thor to use both his hands for petting. One of them finds their way between his ears, and Loki leans into the touch eagerly.

_More,_  Loki demands silently, delighted when Thor obliges. Thor runs his hands over Loki’s spine again and again, long smooth strokes that soon have Loki rolling over and exposing his belly for petting.

Thor continues his ministrations, and Loki continues purring, though after a while Loki catches him slacking off. A quick batting on the nose fixes that, however, and Thor is perfectly alert again, giving Loki his full attention.

–

The sun rises, and Thor rises with it. His eyes sting from lack of sleep, but he has training to get to.

Training he has to skip, because Loki climbed him like a tree and refused to move from the perch of his shoulders, all through Thor’s morning meal and the rest of his duties.

Thor can’t say he entirely minds, as he quite enjoys feeling his brother’s purring against his neck, the intimacy they share. It’s reminiscent of the old days, when it was just Thor and Loki, Loki and Thor, until suddenly it wasn’t.

Thor misses the easy camaraderie they share, and is saddened that Loki does not feel as though he can express himself openly to Thor unless he is in a different form.

It’s a problem Thor intends to fix with superior belly rubs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [kitty dates!!!](http://pathatfatcat.tumblr.com/post/107955729410/haii-can-i-ask-for-thor-and-loki-each-adopting-a)

When Thor first sets out to adopt a pet, he makes sure he’s prepared for the extra responsibility, and has enough time to put in a little extra effort for a new family member.

He also does a buttload of research on types of animals and how to best take care of them, because he wants to provide the best home possible for whatever new roommate lands in his life. 

And while Thor’s always thought of himself as more of a dog person, research finds that a cat is more suited to Thor’s current life-style; they’re more independent, cleaner, and would be happier spending their life in a decent sized single bedroom apartment on the twenty-first floor than most dogs.

—

Next, Thor hits up the local animal shelters, because strays are a problem in every neighbourhood.

But as adorable and heart-wrenching the cats and kittens he sees are, none of them quite fit what he’s looking for. He keeps checking back, frequently, but to no avail; Thor’s considering just picking one at random to take home when one of his coworkers approaches him about a neighbour moving and needing a home for a couple of cats.

—

There’s two of them, a large orange tabby and a smaller tuxedo cat, named Carrots and Peas, respectfully.

Thor knows immediately that… Carrots… is the one for him (although perhaps a name change is in order), as Carrots takes an immediate liking to Thor. All through the initial meeting, Carrots perches herself on Thor’s lap and purrs loud enough that even her owners marvel at it. Peas is far more wary, though she emerges from her hiding place when she notices that Thor has Carrot’s approval.

But the owners are near-desperate for them to stay together, because it’s  _Carrots and Peas_ , and they’ve pretty much grown up together. It would be too stressful, they say, for them to be separated  _and_  thrown into completely new environments.

Thor’s stomach falls, but he understands.

It’s Carrots and Peas.

—

Thor’s in the middle of a shower when he gets the phone call. He nearly trips on the bathroom tile in his haste to answer his phone, but it’s worth it when the caller turns out to be one of the cat owners; it’s the husband, and since they can’t find a home for both of the cats together (and really, a shelter’s not an option, because older cats are rarely ever adopted anyways, let alone together), they’ve decided that splitting them up is for the best.

"Although my wife and I do have one request," the husband adds over the phone. "We can’t very well enforce this, mind you, but we’d ask that you and Peas’ new owner get the cats together every once in a while."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Thor says. It’s a bit more work than he’d expected when getting a cat, but it sounds doable, especially since Thor’s heart is dead set on this particular one.

"Great! You can meet Peas’ owner when you come pick up Carrots and set up something that works for both of you."

—

Sunday afternoon finds Thor back in the suburbs, sitting on a plush floral couch with Carrots in his lap and waiting for Peas’ owner to show up. He’d packed up some of Carrots bedding and toys in his car already, and an empty cat carrier sits by the door. Peas’ owner is taking the cat tower and the rest of the cat stuff, since Thor’d bought most of the things he needed once he decided he was getting a cat.

The doorbell rings, signalling the arrival of Peas’ mysterious owner-to-be. Thor has the urge to stand and greet them properly, but there’s a cat in his lap that’s about to have its life turned upside down in a few hours, so Thor remains where he is. 

Voices float in from the foyer, the wife’s familiar laughter trickling over the smoother notes of a distinctively male voice.

"Hello," the man says as he steps into view. He’s dressed sharply in a grey wool sweater and slim-cut black jeans that has Thor silently wishing he would turn around to properly display that backside.

Except not fully, because then Thor would miss those bright green eyes and  _holy shit_  but that’s the stuff of poetry.

And now he’s staring.

"Hi," Thor manages after a beat of awkward silence. "I’m Thor."

"Loki."

—

It turns out, arranging kitty play dates is the easy part. Easy because Thor actually likes spending time with Loki, despite the sharp tongue and slight temperament. Their conversations are lengthy and captivating, and Loki is never cruel when it becomes clear Thor doesn’t entirely grasp the concept at hand. Biting, yes, but never cruel.

Sometimes Thor cancels plans just so they can get together again sooner.

—

Their first ‘date’ happens two weeks after the cats have moved and settled into their new homes, and Thor spends the entire day previous cleaning every room in his apartment to make it more guest-friendly.

Mjolnir, previously named Carrots, endeavours to be in Thor’s way as much as possible, rubbing cat hair over fresh laundry and taking trash out of the bag to play with.

Thor stops halfway through the cleaning to take cat videos and to attempt some belly rubbing.

The former is well received, the latter less so.

Eventually, though, the apartment is spotless and ready for visitors; Loki and Peas arrive the next day, and Mjolnir recognizes her lifetime friend right away. The cats’ excitement is almost tangible, and Thor suspects he’ll need to re-clean his apartment by the end of the day.

It’s worth it, though, seeing Mjolnir so happy.

"I renamed Peas," Loki says, later, as they sit on the couch watching their cats frolic together. "Godawful name. I’ve been calling her Hela, and she’s starting to respond to it."

"Yeah, me too," Thor laughs. "I call Carrots Mjolnir, but she looks at me like I’m slow sometimes."

—

The dates are easy. Waiting is the hard part.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [part cat!loki](http://pathatfatcat.tumblr.com/post/108973242195/thorduna-replied-to-your-post-hello-friends-im)

Loki sits on the furs of his brother’s bed, purring softly and licking at his paws to groom himself after a wonderful meal of fresh fish from the kitchens. He likes spending time with the cooks and servants, listening to their idle gossip as he gets his belly filled and his head scratched. The servants love him, too, giving him tasty treats every time he brings them a dead mouse or bird.

Usually Loki likes to nap near the warm ovens after he eats, but the kitchens were uncommonly busy today; he caught the word  _Thor_  from a group of serving girls passing by, and then he was up and out, little feet pattering against the stone flooring as he made his way to his brother’s rooms.

Thor had been away for two months on some hunting trip or other – it’s not the longest they’ve ever been apart, but the monotonous day-to-day life of was starting to wear on Loki. Hence the shapeshifting and eavesdropping.

The door to Thor’s rooms are closed, and Loki, being a cat, doesn’t have the means to open it, so instead he gains entrance by hopping onto Thor’s balcony from the floor above. Thor often leaves the doors wide open, letting air naturally flow through the room while he’s away.

Thor’s chambers are empty still, but that’s not surprising. He always makes a grand entrance, and is no doubt entertaining the masses and basking in the warm welcome. It gives Loki ample time to ready himself for his brother’s return, and his simple cat form feels little to none of the bitter jealousy that eats away at him sometimes.

Once clean and comfortable, Loki sets about scent-marking the room, rubbing against the walls and furniture, sharpening his claws on one of the bedposts. There’s a shiny round bauble on one of the shelves that Loki absolutely  _has_  to tip over, as well as the one beside it, and the one beside that  –  until the shelf is clear and perfect for rolling around on. Loki tips over, belly up as he rubs his head against the hard wood beneath him, and it feels clean and smooth and  _wonderful_  – but a shelf is really far too narrow for rolling, so over the edge Loki goes, a loud yowl tearing from his throat as he lands on his feet.

Loki rolls over on the floor a couple of times, too, because he  _meant_  to end up back on the ground, of course, and if anyone were watching at all, the whole thing would appear completely natural and not at all like he fell.

Nope, not one bit.

His tail hits against one of the baubles on the floor, and it makes a small tinkling sound, skittering across the floor; Loki stills, watching it intently for any sign of movement, waiting for it to flee in any direction – and pounces, tearing at the hard material, trying to get a decent grip and sink his teeth into his prey as it flees from his grasp.

He’s readying to pounce again, when the heavy wooden doors open, and a familiar set of muddy boots enter his vision. Loki looks up – and up, and up, and  _when_  did his brother get so tall? – and the greeting in his head translates into a rather loud  _meow_  instead.

Confused, Loki tries again, trying to sound out the words slowly, but the shape of Thor’s name doesn’t fit quite right on his mouth for some reason, and he ends up emitting an even louder _miaow._ When Thor’s eyebrows only rise in response, Loki does the only thing he can think of: he rolls over and presents his belly, and tears at Thor’s hands when he crouches over and _dares_  try to rub the proffered part.

“Loki,” Thor sighs, distracting Loki from the hand he’s biting by scratching beneath his chin and behind his ears – and  _oh yes_ , that feels  _perfect, right there, Thor_  –

Thor draws away, leaving Loki feeling oddly bereft and slightly offended.  _How_ dare _he, right when he was getting to the good part_ , so Loki claws at Thor’s legs as he turns towards the bathing chambers – to no avail, as his claws slide off the worn leather easily, and it is doubtful Thor even feels it.

“I’ve missed your voice, though I’d expected more words and less meowing,” Thor says, disappearing into the other room. The sound of running water follows, and Loki’s ears flick at the sound.

Right. The cat thing.

It should be easy, changing back; Loki’s done it dozens of times, except for some reason he can’t quite remember exactly how his limbs are supposed to fit – although he knows he’s supposed to only stand on two legs, so that’s a good place to start. And less fur; Thor only has some on his face and head, and his hands have some of those handy opposable thumb things, but no claws. 

Loki stumbles against Thor’s bed as the strain of trying to remember his Asgardian form leeches his strength. The hands he uses to support himself are pale, thin, smooth; they look alright, as do the rest of him when he looks down. There’s a light dusting of fur – or hair – over his body, and Loki instinctively lifts his arm to lap at it and push back the annoyingly long head-fur that’s falling into his face. His tail flicks back and forth as he tries to find his balance again, his ears twitching as the sound of running water stops, and that feels strange, but not wrong, and the furs on the bed are all but  _begging_ him to roll around on them.

Loki obliges, forgetting about re-grooming himself, and instead is distracted by the odd feeling of fur on bare skin. It’s amazingly soft, almost like a lover’s caress, and a purr builds up in his chest uninhibited. He rolls onto his stomach, limbs extended, enjoying the simple pleasure of rubbing his face against the soft material.

“Loki,” Thor sighs, again, jolting him out of his reverie. He stands by the edge of the bed now, looking down on Loki with exasperated fondness. “How long were you a cat for?”

Loki lets his eyes open the barest slit, before shifting over so that he’s lying directly in a patch of sun. Thor climbs into bed beside him, resting on his side and running his hands over Loki’s back. Thor smells like soap, and ozone, and musk, but the claim Loki laid on him before he left has long since disappeared; it bothers Loki, so much so that he leans over and nuzzles Thor’s chest, his shoulder, his cheeks, annoyed when the rough scrape of Thor’s beard irritates Loki’s exposed skin. He pulls back and instead smooths the hairs into place with his rough tongue, earning a surprised grunt as one of Thor’s hands come up and cup the back of his neck.

“I guess that’s answer enough,” Thor says, turning his face so that Loki can reach the other cheek. “Shall I get mother for you?”

Loki responds with a noncommittal hum – though it comes out as more of a soft  _mrrr_ – and purrs from the presence of his brother, so much did he miss Thor. He climbs over until he’s settled directly on top of Thor, face to face, chest to chest, nosing at every part of his brother until he relents and starts scratching under Loki’s chin. One of Thor’s hands settles at the base of Loki’s tail, rubbing gently, and Loki arches up into it.

Thor scratches and pets and strokes every inch of Loki, until his arms grow tired and Loki is so relaxed that he’s all but liquid on top of Thor. 

They fall asleep like that, naked, on top of the furs, warmed by the afternoon sun and each other’s bodies.


	5. everything's better with cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a strange cat that shows up in thor's house, every day, at the same time.  
> originally posted on my main tumblr here: [x](http://fatcatfishdish.tumblr.com/post/102434094229/title-everythings-better-with-cats-pairing), though i now post works on my [side blog]()

There’s a cat that visits Thor every morning before he leaves for work, scratching at the kitchen window until Thor lets it in, purring and twining between his legs as it blinks innocent eyes until Thor relents and feeds it a portion of his breakfast. It has yellow-green eyes and a sleek black coat, and it’s round and soft in the way domestic cats tend to be, lacking the thick muscles required for hunting.

Sometimes, if Thor is running late, it’ll scale the length of Thor’s body to perch on his shoulders and peer down into a sizzling pan, waiting for breakfast. And even rarer still, if it strikes its fancy, this cat will tangle its claws into Thor’s hair and start  _grooming_  him, patient and purring all the while.

It’s not his cat, on account of Thor sharing only a few minutes with it each day, so Thor doesn’t bother giving it a name or free reign of his house. He carries it outside after breakfast and sets it down on the front porch, and in the short time it takes to turn around and lock his door, the cat disappears and the only evidence of it ever having being there are the hairs it leaves on his jackets and sweaters.

—

There is a cat that always manages to sneak into Loki’s house, no matter that all the doors and windows are locked, and the chimney flue closed. It finds its way in, and every day Loki comes home to the sight of a little black ball curled up on his favourite chair. It has yellow-green eyes that close in pleasure whenever Loki scratches under its chin, and it purrs so loud Loki can hear it across the house while he makes dinner.

When Loki’s finished cooking and has his table set for one, the cat jumps up to join him and waits patiently for scraps. It grooms itself as Loki does the dishes, and disappears between that short space between dinner and sleep, returning when the lights are off and Loki has settled under the covers. Then it climbs onto the bed to rest on the pillow by his head, a smudge of black against the darkness of his bedroom, and is gone again come morning.

This cat comes with no collar: no address, no name, no home. So one day Loki decides to give it one; he leaves early after work, drives to his nearest pet shop, and pays for the license. He picks out a deep green collar with bells on it and spends far too long debating on a name. Eventually, he decides on the singularly most uncreative thing he could come up with, and prints  _Cat_  along with his address and number on a fish-shaped tag.

Then he goes home, slips the collar onto the cat, and cooks up a hearty meal of salmon and rice. As if it knows, instead of disappearing after dinner, the cat hops up onto the couch and watches the evening news with Loki, patient as ever.

—

One day, Thor stumbles into his kitchen to see the cat he always feeds sitting on the counter, tail sliding back and forth across the surface in agitation because it knows Thor is running late. But then the sunlight filtering through Thor’s sheer kitchen curtains catch on something bright around this cat’s neck, and Thor sees a fish tag attached to a velvet green collar, a number and the word  _Cat_ engraved in sharp, clean lines. 

Thor smiles, notes the address as he dials the number, taking out eggs and bacon from the fridge as he listens to the phone ring.

“ _Hello?_ ” The voice on the other end is soft and smooth and sends shivers over Thor’s skin.

Thor’s smile widens to a grin.

“Hey. Did you seriously name your cat  _Cat_?”

—

There is a man who lives two houses down from Loki, who goes by the name of Thor. He likes bacon and eggs for breakfast, and a thick, rare steak for dinner, but has no lunch-time preference. He’s an early morning riser and the reason Loki’s cat disappears while he’s sleeping. He sings in the shower with a deep baritone voice and is surprisingly skilled at baking pies.

Thor offers his affections readily, and Loki accepts cautiously, heart in throat but willing to try.


End file.
